Jason's Angels
by YackerandWeaselForever
Summary: Amber, Patricia, Joy, and Fabian has all been bad and went to jail. Jason Winkler has given them all a  second chance. What does Nina have to do with this? Fabina in a while. And 3rd genre: Humor.
1. The Beginning

_**Jason's Angels**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot line and Bananas. Wait, not even that. All outfits mentioned are on my profile. _

Prolouge:  
>~Jason's POV~<p>

"Once upon a time, there were 3 naughty, naughty, girls. Amber: 1-3 years in jail for climbing up walls and breaking into homes. Joy: military officer, 2-3 years jail time for shooting someone for insulting her. Patricia: oh, Patricia. Jail time 2-4 years for accidently killing someone. Oh, and who can forget my right-hand-man, Fabian Rutter. 5-8 years for tax fraud. Everyone deserves a 2nd chance, so this is a 2nd beginning for us. Now, they're my angels."

Chapter One: Of course, he has no idea what we were smirking about.

~Joy's POV~

"Joy! Jason's on the phone!." My friend Fabian Rutter called.

"Coming!" I call back, running out in my baby-pink dress and black heels. I see my other friends Amber and Patricia. Amber's wearing a light pink skirt, white shirt, and black flats. Patricia **(A/n: Patricia is not goth, but girly in this fanfic)**, is wearing a purple dress with leggings and purple heels. Fabian looked really cute wearing dress pants, a white shirt, black vest, and a red tie. A voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hello Angels." Jason said to us.

"Hi, Jason." Patricia, Amber, and I said.

"Listen up, Angels. Rufus Zeno has kiddnapped Mara Jaffray, 16-year-olds. 5th one this week. You got to save her. Can you do it?"

"Jason, we were born ready." Patricia told him.

"Good. They're leaving tomorrow night at 11. Save her before it's too late. Good bye, ladies."

"Bye, Jason." We all said, Fabian normally, Amber, Patricia, and I sing-songly. The girls and I smirked. Jason was cute. Fabian was cute. Of course, Fabian had no idea what we were smirking at. We started planning what we were going to do tonight at 10. 8 hours. And I had to text Nina. What do I do first?


	2. OscarWorthy

Jason's Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line. I'm so close to owning HOA though.

**Me: Jerome, do you have the papers?**

Jerome: Nope, sorry babe.

**Me: *slap* This relationship is over.**

Jerome: Oh, it was always over.

Chapter 2:

"Jason said it was the Falcon Hotel, right Ambs?" Patricia asked in her earpiece.

"Yes, Patricia." I answered, pulling into the hotel.

"Patricia, don't worry. We'll get Mara in time." Fabian said, already in position.

"Ambs, are you in position?" Joy asked.

"Almost." I pull in and throw my keys to the valet. "Park her close, I wont be here long." I walked in and went to the bar area. I spotted our victim, and waited for a time when he wasn't drinking. I ran into him on 'accident.'

"Oh, I am so sorry." I said grabbing his phone off of his pocket. "Here, let me help." I quickly bugged it and put it back where it was.

"No, dont worry about it." He said with a flirty smile on his face. "Let me buy you a drink."

"I'm such a klutz. I'd probably spill it. But, maybe some other time." I smiled and walked off. "Okay ladies, lets do this." Fabian coughed. "And Fabian." I said giggling.

"Patricia, are you in position?" Joy asked.

"In the service area now." Patricia answered back. I looked at my outfit. Black is not my color. Fabian, Patricia, and Joy, sure. But me, Um... heck no.

"Joy. Is he here yet?" Fabian asked, suddenly next to me, meaning Devon, our main victim. Fabian was a brilliant hacker.

"Yup. I see him now." Joy answered.

~Joy's POV~

"Mr. Binghum. Your car is here." I said with a smile. He smiled back and got in the backseat.

"Okay, Joy wait exactly 2 minutes then go off-road." Patricia said to me.

"Got it." I said, getting in to the driver's seat. I felt my gun in my pocket. I'm an angel of justice. Not Revenge.

~2 mins. Later~

"Okay Joy, I'm ready." Patricia said.

"Okay, I'm going off-road." I say, locking the doors and going off the road near a beach. I unlocked the door and threw him out and on the beach and pointing the gun at him. I shot a few times, making sure it didn't hit him.

"Who are you, you crazy b-?" He asked.

"I'm an angel. Now, What do you know about Mara Jaffray?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just the pick-up guy. I was going to pick up the package." He answered. I shot more around him.

"She's not a package. She's a 16 year old girl."

"Look, what do you want from me." He asked.

"You're going to make a phone call for me. And you better be Oscar-Worthy."

**What do you think? Should I continue? Let me know!**

**Hugs:**

~Kathryn~


	3. Who ran away?

Sorry It took so long to update! Charlies' Angels ended so I'll go for a while longer, I'll get until Fabina, which will be soon, I promise.

I don't own anything!

If you read the other chapter and it didn't make sense, here's my explanation: I clicked the wrong document. So sorry! Here's the real one!

Review:

Joy: You're going to make a phone call for me, and you better be Oscar-Worthy.

Fabian's POV

After the guy made his call, the other guy at the bar called the room.

"Okay, the room number is 2819. There's 3 guys not armed except one has a gun. It's an ajoined room, Mara's in the ajoined, bound and gagged." I reported.

"We're on our way up." Amber told me as she and Patricia went upstairs.

Amber's POV

I have to admit, beating the crap out of people is kinda fun. Patricia and I beat the guys silly. They're no match for us. We went and found Mara.

"What kind of cops are you?" She asked, obviously concerned. I stroked her hair and answered as Patricia was whispering, 'its okay, youre safe and not going anywhere."

"We're not. We're angels." I smiled and got a small grin back.

~2 hours Later~

"Mara is safe and back at home with her family. Great job, angels." Jason told us. And hung up.

"Fabian did alot. He found what room, how many guys, and where Mara was." Patricia said, making Fabian smile but blush at the praise. "We should go celebrate." Fabian smirked and we all headed to my car, except Joy was going to hers'.

"Joy aren't you coming?" Fabian asked. She smiled.

"Can't. I have to go home. I'm too tired. Amber, have fun with that guy you like at the bar." She called. Patricia looked at me.

"He's working tonight?" I nodded. "Why do you like him?" I sighed before answering,

"What? He's single, straight, and has a lifeplan to sail around the world."

"See you tomorrow!" Joy called as she got into her car. She started it, and the whole car blew up!

"JOY!" We all called, but it was too late, she was dead.

~The next day~

We were reviewing the footage from last night. Seeing if anyone had placed that bomb in her car. One person made us all wanting to know who she was, so Fabian looked her up. He told us these results:

"Her name is Nina Martin. (like my twist? Was anyone expecting that?) She went to jail for 4 years, after going off-road and hit and killed a cab driver. Her address is 8217 Sunshine road, near the beach. It's a house boat."

"But why would she run from the scene?" Patricia asked.

"Because she did it." I brought up. Patricia threw me a gun and my purse as Fabian looked concerned.

"Remember what Jason said forever ago? You're angels of Justice, not revenge."

"We wont shoot her right away. Just if she doesn't talk." Patricia said, and we were out the door.

~8217 Sunshine Road~

"For a murderer, she has a nice house." Patricia said. About 5 minutes later, Trixie went on top and I felt a knee in my back and there she was, right behind me. Nina, not Patricia. After about 10 minutes of fighting, with Trixie with me, she surrendered, ready for questions and answers.

"Why the he** are you here in my house?" She asked, all her madness on her face.

"Why did you kill Joy?" I asked. Her expression turned from cross to sad in an instant.

"I didn't kill Joy. And to answer your next question, yes I was waiting for her for a thing about a personal case. She needed my help. We've been friends since we were five."

"Then why didn't you come out to talk to all of us?" Patricia asked, rudely.

"I'm shy." Nina answered, using the exact same tone. We heard gun shots, and at first we looked at her and saw no gun in her hand. So, we all jumped into the water and waited for them to go. Then we went back to Fabian, all wet and went from there.

~Kathryn~  
>I'll update soon.<p>

P.S: If anyone can get why I picked the numbers 8217, shout-out and any twist you want in the next chapter!


	4. Paharro and Promises

Since no one was able to guess why I chose the numbers 8217 for the hotel number, everyone who reviewed gets a shout-out. 821- August 21st, and 7- Nina was born July 7th, at 7 am. Tricky?  
>Read and Review!<p>

3rd Person POV

"Wait, so I'm confused." Fabian said, when they explained that Nina didn't kill Joy. "If you didn't kill her than who did?" Nina sighed.

"I'll explain everything. I'll start when Joy and I first met." Amber scoffed, making Fabian and Patricia glare at her. Nina rolled her eyes, launching into story.

"_We met at an orphanage in Spain. When I arrived, I was only 5. My parents had died in a car crash and my gran died a year later. Kids made fun of me. But, Joy was there for me. She was like the older sister I'd never had. One day, we were going into the chapel, to carve our initials into the back of an angel. Suddenly, we heard gun shots, and screams. He was there, he found us. Paharro. _**(PA-HAR-O: with a Spanish accent.) **_He made my parents die in the car crash, and he also killed Joy's parents as well. He was taking all the girls and nuns from the orphanage and was planning to kill them. He searched the chapel, and took off his mask. That's when we saw him. He saw us, but we got away, because I hit him with the angel and we both took off and hid in some bushes. He got away with it that time, but he's' done so many other terrible things. That day, Joy and I promised we'd kill him."_

"Wait, so who is this 'Paharro' person?" Amber asked.

"The whole world knows him as billionaire, innocent, Rene Zeldman. Or, Rufus Zeno." Nina said. "But, I made a promise, and that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to find him and give him what he deserves." She said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Nina, wait." Fabian said, getting up. "If what you're saying is true", ignoring the glare she threw at him, "Then we can get him arrested. We just need him alive."

"No, Fabian. I made a promise that I now have to do by myself, now that Joys' dead. I don't want him arrested, I want to make him feel what I felt when he killed my parents, Joy's parents, Joy, and all the other people he's hurted and/or killed."

"Nina, you could go to jail." Patricia said.

"I'd rather rot in jail instead of letting him get away with what he's done." Nina said, calmer than usual. "Joy was the only family I had left. Now I'm alone. And I'd rather die than let him kill another person." She said, walking out the door.

* * *

><p>What do you think? It gets better, I promise.<p>

~Kathryn~


	5. Blood Samples, Cat in Cat Burglar

OHMIGOSH! I havent updated this story in about a year! How did you guys survive? I'm impressed.

Anyway, last time, Nina told Fabian, Amber, and Patricia the story of how her and Joy met, remember.

FABINA WILL BE COMING SOON! I PROMISE!

Read on please!

* * *

><p>"Nina, wait!" Fabian called after her. Nina turned around.<p>

"Fabian, I'm not changing my decision."

"Wait, how do you know his name?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, we never said our names." Patricia added.

"Joy told me all about you. Blondie's Amber and Highlights is Patricia. (**A/N:**I said Patricia wasn't Goth, not that she didn't have highlights. Please don't get confused) And, I know Fabian better than you think, because Joy talked about him all the time. You do know she had a crush on you, right?" Nina said, making Fabian blush. Nina sighed, "Guess not."

"Where are you going to go?" Patricia asked.

"Joy's apartment. She was going to meet me the other night, said she had something important to show me. We were going to meet at her favorite restaurant." Nina answered.

"Wait, if you were going to meet somewhere, why were you inches away from her car?" Fabian asked.

"I didn't know where the place was. I recognized her car, and thought I'd follow her. I don't get into town much."

"Seems legit." Fabian said.

"I'm a human, not an animal or a document." Nina snapped. Fabian raised his hands up in surrender.

"I think we should all go to Joy's house." Amber said. "You need to get in, and I can help you do that." Nina thought about that for a minute, before nodding hesitantly. Fabian handed Nina a gun, which she took and stuffed in her boot.

"Wait, what am I going to do?" Fabian asked.

"Just be ready to hack something if we need too." Patricia said.

"Why can't we just say the 'H' word?" Fabian asked, ashamed of his past, but glad he's good at something besides shooting.

"Hack, hack, hack, hack, HACK!" Patricia yelled. Fabian scowled, but agreed to be available, if needed.

"Okay, fine. Let's go." Nina sighed, then followed Amber and Patricia out the door. When they got to Joy's apartment complex, Nina realized they can't get in. Amber rolled her eyes, then started to climb up the building. Nina watched in amazement as Patricia said,

"Amber puts the 'cat' in cat burglar." Nina nodded, before following Patricia into Joy's building, where Amber had just unlocked the apartment door.

"Let's start looking." Amber said. After a while, something caught Patricia's attention.

"Hey, Nina?" Patricia said, making Nina look over to where she was. "Did Joy have a cat?"

"No, she was allergic." Nina said, "Why?"

"If she was allergic, why does she have a cat litter box?" Patricia asked, making the other two girls come over to her. Nina looked around the box looking for clues and got excited when she realized the black mat underneath. She pulled the box off of the mat then lifted the mat up.

"Whoa." Amber said. "What is it?"

"It's a secret high-tech vault." Nina said.

"Does it have a pass code?" Patricia asked.

"Yep." Nina said, after trying to open it.

"I'll call Fabian." Amber said. In a couple minutes, Fabian had came to the apartment, and started to hack open the vault. In about 30 seconds, the vault had opened and Nina started going through the stuff.

"YES! She got it!" Nina yelled excitedly.

"Got what?" Fabian asked.

"A couple months ago, I got a blood sample and asked her to test it. It's his blood." Nina explained. "This is probably what she wanted to show me."

"What's that?" Patricia asked, pointing to a box with a butterfly on it.

"It was her mom's." Nina said. "It was the only thing Joy had left."

"So, now what?" Fabian asked.

"We have to get into the party Rufus is holding tomorrow night." Nina said. "It's the only way I can finish what I started."

* * *

><p>Okay, that took me two days to write, hope you liked it! The first person who reviews this chapter gets a shout-out in the next chapter! Can I get at least 5, please? *insert pouty face here*<p>

Also, Outfits in this chapter is not specified, but here is the link! (no spaces.)

www. polyvore cgi/collection?id=2784843

Or go to my account, fabiannina4eva4568

**fabinafan4life: Thank you so much! Yeah, she's fun to write. **

**artsoccer: I'll try, thanks!**

**FabinAnubiSwiftie4eva: I did! **

**Jamber111: Thanks, I'm so glad. **

Hugs, Kathryn


	6. Jason Wouldn't Approve

Hello! Who is shocked? I am! I would've updated longer ago, (does that make sense?) but my computer crashed, then I had to order a new one, then I had no wifi for a week, then I couldn't copy and paste, and then my grandma had surgery. So, I have at least one update for you and that's Jason's Angels! I'm excited, I love where this is going. I promise to update again soon, maybe in the next week. I start college in 2 weeks, so updates will be less!

Warning: Some swearing ahead.

* * *

><p>"Fabian, would you shut up for a minute?" Nina said irritably.<p>

"Don't talk to him like that!" Patricia snapped. Fabian sighed.

"I don't care Patricia. I can take care of myself."

"Oh, god. Don't tell me you like him too!" Nina said, annoyed. Patricia rolled her eyes as a light pink spread on her face. Fabian raised his eyebrows.

"Patricia?"

"Maybe I did, maybe not." Nina smirked and walked off to check that she had everything for the night ahead. Fabian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"When?" Patricia sighed.

"When we first met."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Fabian?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you look at me for a minute when you talk to me?"

"Hmm?" His face turned from where Nina was standing and looked Patricia in the eye.

"Stop eye-fucking Nina."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are." Fabian blushed. "You totally like her."

"Maybe I do, okay? God."

"Well, don't." Fabian rolled his eyes.

"I can like whoever I want. You're not my mother or Jason."

"Jason wouldn't like it."

"And I don't give a fuck."

"Wow." Patricia said as Nina walked back up to the two of them.

"Okay, so everything is set for tonight." Fabian's face turned a little pink. Nina looked at him oddly.

"Now what?" He shook his head.

"N-N-N-Nothing." Nina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She walked off, Patricia and Fabian following her.

**3rd Person POV**

Nina, Amber, and Patricia walked into the mansion, dressed as maids. Nina had a gun in her boot, Patricia had hers in her bag, and Amber had hers under her skirt. Fabian, on the other hand, was promptly dressed as a guest, waiting for the signal to act. Fabians' gun was slipped into the side of the pants, ready to attack. He smiled for a second, as Nina walked over to him with a tray in hand.

"Thank you." He said after he took the drink. She rolled her eyes.

"People don't usually thank the maids, dumb ass." Nina whispered.

"Maybe that should change." Fabian said, ignoring her insult. She leaned closer to him, their lips almost touching.

"You really should act more like you don't know me."

"Then you really shouldn't put your lips so close to mine." Fabian muttered to her, his lips brushing over hers while he spoke. She looked in his eyes for a minute, her lips as close to his as possible without them locking. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her into the nearest empty room and quickly locked the door. His lips gently pressed to hers as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He pushed her up against the door, her pulling away from him for just one second.

"We're here to capture a murderer, Fabian." She said as he kissed down her neck. His lips came up to hers once more and muttered,

"But you're not stopping it." She looked in his eyes for a minute before asking,

"How long have you been waiting for this?"

"Too long." He answered honestly, while she looked at him again. "And Joy was a great friend, but she was more like a sister to me. I never looked at her like the way I look at you right now."

"I figured." She said with a smirk. "I'll make you a deal. Help me catch this guy, and I'm yours." Fabian's eyebrows raised. "As in, girlfriend. Maybe more as our relationship grows. So, deal?"

"Deal. On one condition." Nina rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"I want one more kiss from you." Nina attempted to look serious when a light pink tinted her cheeks. Fabian laughed lightly.

"Shut up." She whined. He leaned forward and kissed her once more, Nina complying. As their lips pulled apart, Fabian laid his forehead on hers. She leaned her lips up and connected them to his once more. Fabian sighed.

"You're killing me." Nina giggled. Fabian slipped out of the room and after a moment or two, Nina followed suit. Amber and Patricia ran up behind her.

"Where were you?" Amber asked.

"Why were you in that room?" Patricia asked.

"Not saying." Nina answered, stopping when someone took a drink from her tray.

"I saw Fabian leave before you did." Amber said. Nina stopped for a second, not looking at either of them.

"Nina?" Patricia asked.

"Shut up." Nina said.

"Don't deny anything-"

"Seriously, shut up." Nina hissed. "That's him. That's Paharro." As Nina said this, Rufus looked at her, his blue eyes barring into her. Fabian had ended up behind them and asked,

"Whats wrong?"

"Zeno saw Nina." Patricia said. And the group froze with fear for their new friend when Rufus started walking their way.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked! Reviews are always appreciated!<p>

~Kathryn~


End file.
